


A Family of Five Daughters

by catie56 (catharsis)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharsis/pseuds/catie56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing the five Bennet girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family of Five Daughters

Jane was the most beautiful baby in the whole world, she declared. Mr. Bennet agreed, of course, and she cherished his fond smile for the little girl he had named for her.

The second infant they called Elizabeth, after his mother, while still mourning that lady. She often found him at dawn in his library, whispering to the swaddled bundle in his arms.

Mary came late one winter night, and he arrived, in his powdering gown, and stroked her hair as she held the still-squalling girl, saying only, “Wrap her tightly, there will be snow by morning.”

Two days after her birth, Catherine’s breathing finally softened and her lips turned pink. Mrs. Bennet called for her husband to cancel the arrangements and notify the parson. When he came in, she reached for his hand at Catherine’s first pathetic whimper. “Come, Lizzy,” he called out, a moment later. “We must visit Mr. Ashworth.”

It was a bright summer morning when Mrs. Bennet held her last baby to her breast, cooing softly. After the child was fed, when neither could remain awake, she handed the baby to the nursemaid. One tear slipped down her cheek as she whispered, “Hill, inform Mr. Bennet that he has another daughter.”


End file.
